


cracks and cloaks III

by FindingArendelle



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingArendelle/pseuds/FindingArendelle
Summary: Hopeful and smiling, Potter’s face flashed across Elsa’s mind, and his words that she had mulled over for weeks echoed in her ears once more.“Do you want to borrow my cloak sometime?”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	cracks and cloaks III

The idea was stupid and she knew it. Every cell in her brain was protesting at Harry Potter’s ludicrous suggestion, and she was sure that everything would go downhill if she dared entertain his nonsense. She was also positive that taking advice from a Gryffindor who seemed to spend the majority of his time defying school protocols would not do her any favors. It was stupid, Harry Potter was stupid and as Head Girl and top of her class, Elsa knew better.

So why now did she find herself hiding behind a tree in Harry Potter’s annoyingly convenient – if not slightly musty – invisibility cloak?

Hopeful and smiling, Potter’s face flashed across Elsa’s mind, and his words that she had mulled over for weeks echoed in her ears once more.

_“Do you want to borrow my cloak sometime?”_

His eyes had been almost pleading, boring into hers as if they were relaying a message that only she could understand, as if accepting his offer would do so much more for her than she could possibly imagine. There was no hint of malice, no subterfuge. His face was so unfairly genuine that Elsa blushed at the memory of his smile and his kindness that he had never failed to extend to her. It was a feeling she rarely felt within her own house.

Her self-deprecating thoughts and Potter’s smile were pushed aside by loud cheers reverberating from the Pitch, and she swallowed hard, trying to keep the ice at bay. She looked to the sky, and watched as the whirlwind of students dressed in red and black whizzed past in search of victory, whether it was with a steadfast throw of the quaffle, a calculated deflection of an incoming bludger, or the feeling of gold within one’s hand, warmed by the glow of the afternoon sun.

Yet despite her distance, despite their uniformity and the high speeds and sharp turns putting even the most graceful owls to shame as they pushed their broomsticks to their limits, Elsa was easily able to single out the one person she was here to see.

_Anna._

Elsa’s jaw tightened, her anxiety rising as she watched her sister dart back and forth in mid-air at great speed, the intensity of the game building with every moment. Wand in hand, knuckles white, she remained ready to cast whatever spell was necessary to prevent the accident she feared might take place, but Anna was absolutely fearless, exuding confidence that Elsa had never seen before. When Anna came to a momentary pause to reassess her next move, Elsa watched as teal eyes blazed with determination, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips when the Golden Snitch flew past her.

Finally allowing herself to be a part of the audience, Elsa dared to leave her tree in exchange for a spot a few steps away from overly excited First Years chanting her sister’s name. Overwhelming pride and warmth filled Elsa’s chest with each breath, and she found herself clasping her hands more tightly around the edges of the cloak to prevent them from clapping. She was hidden in plain sight, and she wasn’t going to let her carelessness steal this moment from her.

Even though she knew she didn’t deserve it. 

Awed gasps and rapturous applause filled the stands when Anna caught the Snitch, her toothy grin the only confirmation the crowd needed. Elsa couldn’t help but allow the tears to fall at the sight of her as Anna waved the Snitch above her in victory, coming to a stop beside her classmates in the stands, blissfully unaware of her sister’s nearby presence. Her team mates roared with joy and excitement as they made their way over and Elsa watched as one of the players approached Anna, and gleefully wrapped their arms around her. 

Elsa’s smile faltered, and as if a dam had burst, the hoarfrost ascended her throat again. Watching Ginny Weasley’s display of affection stirred something in her that she hadn’t expected. Anna receiving hugs from other people shouldn’t be this painful, this heartbreaking… and this pang of jealousy that suddenly enveloped her made her feel even more pathetic.

Anna deserved warm and open hugs. She deserved friendship from someone like Ginny, and she deserved a new-found family… siblings.

As if adding more salt to her already gaping wound, Elsa bit her lip as Anna flitted a few feet away from her friend, only to reach back in invitation, their hands clasped together, Ginny holding Anna’s aloft, as they made their way back to the ground together as one.


End file.
